percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Kali "Bubbles" Soto
Basic Info Name: Kali Soto, nickname is Bubbles Age: 8 Gender: Female Race: Demigod daughter of Styx Personality Kali is also known as Bubbles due to her personality. At first, she will seem a bit off and scary. She willl often scare new people for fun, as her ideal fun often involves blood and screaming....But back on track, when people get to know Bubbles, she is awesome. She is a "punk-emo" when shes not scaring people or throwing her daggers around. She listens to screamo and emo music however secretley plays the violin, not that anyone knows, remember secret so shhhh! She can be very cruel and her view is not normal. Fun is blood, music is screaming and fear is looking it up in the dictionary and finding her name there...... History ''"I hate a lot of things, nearly everything. One thing I love though is Hate, cause Hate's my parent, of course" - ''Bubbles to Bane Ahh the story of Kali Soto, a great tale full of blood, screams and even more blood. Oh sorry, wrong lunes. A great tale of err bravery, friendship and happiness, err not really...This story starts eight years ago, in a little town n America. Err I mean, the Underworld, again, someone needs to fix this script! *straightens pages angrily* The spirit of the River Styx, also the spirit of Hate, was just that. A spirit. But Styx wished or a child, for some love in the world of hate. So Styx crafted the perfect child in their mind. Black hair as dark as night, with eyes as grey as storms and with the powers of her children, err if she had had any. Styx pictured the child clearly as a babe in her mind and from the River Styx, the babe was born. Styx named the baby girl Amadora, and thought she was perfect. But at only a few days old, Styx saw the flaws in little Amadora. Amadora was smart but it seemed the little babe did not want affection which Styx wished to give. Amadora was smaller than most babes, and weak. Styx, ashamed of the failed creation, sent the babe out of the Underworld, paying Charon secretly. Out of the Underworld, the babe became stronger. Amadora was found by an old man, who took her to the nearby orphanage, before leaving. There, she was renamed Kali. She was teased there, for her looks and the way she could not stand making friends and preferring to hate and gain hate back. She beaten as she was cruel and bullied by the older children as she came into her fifth year of age. When little Kali turned six though, she was adopted by Mirabel Soto and Jonas Soto, with their son Bane. She was liked in the family, for her smart attitude but soon, became hated by the parents. The only reason she was not sent back was Bane. He liked his older sister, and tried to be like her. Kali however, left one day and didn't return for a week. When she did return, she knew things. Scary things. She changed her whole attitude and became a screamo emo punk child, mature beyond her years. She was fine for a few days, before the murder of the Soto's was heard. Bane and his parents, dead. Murdered cruely, beheaded. The odd thing was, no one saw little Kali after that.... Facts *Kali is eight years old, but many think she has the brain of a fifteen year old or older. *Kali murdered the Soto's before running away which is where my story is going to start. *When Kali was gone for a week, it seemed she had ran away. This will also be explained in my story >:) *Kali is a bad err villain type character... *She loves her mother, only because she loves hate. *Kali's weakness is someone admitting they love her as a little sister as Bane did, or like a daughter. Beng hated seems to make her stronger as it seems to make her more determined to win *Kali has only one possession, a little rag doll covered in blood which in its arms, is a little dagger. Category:KittyInASheepsClothes Category:Character Category:Children of Styx